Growing up
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and Chandler are hiding their relationship but when something happens they'll have to tell people before they are ready
1. the test

She was still so young. This wasn't supposed to happen for years. She needed a career, a house and most importantly a husband. But this was happening now. It was the end of senior year of high school. She should be planning graduation and what college she would be going to in the fall.

Ten months ago, it happened. No one planned it. But who does? She didn't know he was her teacher at the time though. It was a couple days before school started. Monica, Rachel and Phoebe went out to dinner to celebrate being seniors this year.

"_**Mon, that guy at the bar keeps smiling at you." Rachel pointed out.**_

_**Monica turned around to see just who Rachel had been talking about and she saw him. This really gorgeous man who was smiling at her so she waved at him.**_

"_**What are you doing? Go talk to him." Phoebe gave her a little nudge.**_

_**Monica looked back at her friends. "You think I should?"**_

_**They both nodded so Monica got up from the table and started talking to him.**_

By the time school had started, they both liked each other and decided they would just keep what they had a secret from everyone. Only Rachel and Phoebe knew and they both agreed not to say anything to anyone.

_**Chandler gave Monica his address and she met him there.**_

"_**I want to keep seeing you." He told her when she got there.**_

"_**So do I. Maybe this stays between us?" She asked. Hopeful.**_

"_**Sounds great to me." He pulled her close and kissed her. "And if this ever becomes too much for you just let me know and we'll stop."**_

_**She rubbed his arms, feeling his muscles. "Ok."**_

Monica looked down again at the positive pregnancy test in her hand. She wrapped it up in toilet paper and hid it in the bottom of the trash so no one would see it.

"How am I going to tell Chandler?" She whispered to herself. She looked at her phone and realized she had to meet him at his place soon.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked when Monica opened the front door.

"Rachel's." She didn't like lying to her parents but they very well couldn't know the truth about her and Chandler.

"Have fun." Jack smiled.

Monica left and went over to Chandler's apartment. A place they had been meeting for the past 10 months.

When Monica went there, Chandler pulled her close to him and kissed her. "Hey you." He smiled.

When he smiled at her like that, she became weak at the knees for him. She had never loved someone as much as she loved the man that was standing right in front of her.

"I was thinking about something." He said after they were silent for a moment.

"And what's that." She was trying to get the pregnancy out of her head for a little bit. She just wanted a little more time before she had to tell him and their lives would change forever.

"You're 18 now. The school year is almost over so I was thinking that now or after graduation, we tell your parents about us." He rubbed her arms as he looked in her eyes.

She looked at him shocked. "Really?" That was something she wasn't expecting. They wouldn't be able to hide it for too much longer anyway. Not with a baby coming.

"Yeah, although you and I hiding our relationship is a lot of fun I want your parents to know and hope they like me." He smiled.

She rubbed the back of his neck and kissed him. "I am so happy that you want to get to know my parents." She kissed him again. "Once they get passed the whole teacher thing they will love you."

He giggled. "I'm glad." He kissed her forehead and let go of her. "I got us some Chinese." He got plates out of the cabinet. "I hope you're hungry."

"I am." She opened up the containers and for some reason the smell seemed stronger to her. She went from feeling great to feeling horrible in a matter of seconds. She ran to his bathroom and got sick. Once she was done, she rinsed her mouth out then used his mouth wash.

She heard him knocking on the bathroom door. "Are you ok honey?"

She opened up the bathroom door and smiled. "Yeah I'm great."

He frowned. "You've been doing that lately and surprisingly you can eat after. What's going on?"

She shrugged. "Maybe there is a stomach bug going around or something." She sat with him at the table to eat. "I'm fine honest."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Would you tell me if you weren't?"

She nodded. "I would."


	2. the father knows

**Thank you for reviewing **

Monica laid in bed thinking about how much having a baby would affect her life. She knew she didn't want to have an abortion. Now the question was if she wanted to keep it or not. It has been 2 weeks since she found out and still hasn't told Chandler, or anyone. She wanted to tell Chandler every time she saw him but got nervous.

The next morning, Judy Geller poured herself a cup of coffee. "You aren't going to school today dear."

Monica looked at her mom. "Why not?"

"I know you've been sick every morning and you won't eat breakfast. I need to make sure you're ok." She told her.

Monica froze. This wasn't how she wanted to tell her mom about the baby and she really wanted Chandler to be the first to know so they could figure everything out together. "Oh no there is no reason for that. I am actually feeling much better today." She picked up a piece of toast from a small stack that sat on the middle of the table. "See? I am going to eat."

Judy looked at her suspiciously. "You sure honey?"

Monica took a small bite of the toast and nodded. "Yes. Can I go now before I'm late?"

Judy sighed. "Yeah have a good day."

Monica walked away and let out a big breath of relief. "That was a close one." She whispered to herself.

When Monica got to school and opened up her locker, there was a note that was folded small. She took it out and opened it up. She smiled when she saw it was from Chandler.

Monica,

I hope you have a great day today. Please come over tonight. I have amazing news to share with you.

Love always,

Chandler.

Monica folded it back up and put it in her purse.

"What's that?" Rachel asked when she walked up to her.

"Oh nothing." Monica smiled.

Rachel nodded slowly. "Everything ok with you? You haven't been yourself lately."

Monica knew that there was no fooling Rachel. Nothing got past her. "If I tell you then you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Of course. Now what is it?" There was nothing that Rachel loved more than some gossip.

"I can't tell you here. Meet me at my car after school." Monica said.

So that's what Rachel did. She met Monica at her car and Monica told her to get in.

"The suspense is too much. I have been wondering what this could possibly be all day." Rachel told her.

"Ok I will tell you. Two weeks ago I found out I'm pregnant." She said softly. It was almost like if she didn't say it to loud then this whole thing wouldn't be true and she could go back to normal teenage things.

Rachel's hands went to her mouth and she gasped. "You and Chandler?"

Monica nodded.

"Does he know?" Rachel asked.

"No and I keep wanting to tell him but at the last minute I chicken out. I am going to tell him tonight though. I am going over to his apartment." Monica told her.

"Ok." Rachel hugged her. "I am here for you if you need anything. Call me tonight and tell me how it goes. Ok?"

Monica smiled. It made this somewhat easier to know she had someone on her side. Someone she could go to if she needed anything right now. "I will and remember no one can know about this."

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Rachel said.

That night, when Monica's parents thought she was going to Rachel's to have a girls night she was going over to Chandler's. He had good news for her and she had to tell him something and she hoped it would go well.

When she got there, Chandler was making shrimp scampi. It was both of their favorite dishes.

"What is the news you have?" Monica asked when they sat down to eat.

Chandler put his hand on hers that was on the table. "I have been offered a principal job next year at the school."

Monica smiled. "Oh honey that's great." She leaned over and kissed him. "I am so proud of you."

He smiled and took a drink. "What about you? Is that stomach bug you had any better?"

Monica looked down at her lap then back at him. "Actually I need to talk to you about that."

The smile Chandler had about his job went away and a look of concern covered his face. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" His hand was back on hers.

"There is no easy way for me to tell you. So I am just going to. I have been trying to for the past two weeks but every time I do-"She started.

He cut her off and cupped her face in his hands. "Baby you're worrying me. Just tell me. It's ok."

This was it. There was no turning back now. She had to tell him. "Two weeks ago I took a couple pregnancy test and there were both positive."

Chandler sat there frozen. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She looked at his face, looking to see if he was upset, mad, scared but his face was blank. That made Monica even more nervous than she already was.

He smiled and hugged her. "Even though you're 18 and I am 23, I think a baby would be wonderful."

She was honestly a little surprised by his response. "You don't think we're too young?"

"We are young but I couldn't think of anyone more perfect to have my baby." He rubbed her leg. "Now we have two reasons to celebrate tonight."

She smiled. "Are we ready though? Ready to be parents? I'm just finishing high school in a couple weeks." She stood up, trying to take this all in.

He took her hands and gently put her in his lap. "I understand you're scared about this. Sure it will be scary but we're going to have a baby. I'm not going anywhere. You won't have to do this alone."

She smiled and kissed him. She was terrified but maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

**Thank you Mondlerfan101 with your idea on his reaction **


	3. The parents

**Thank you for reviewing**

Monica sat in her living room waiting for Chandler to arrive. She really didn't want to do this. She didn't want to tell her parents that not only is she dating her history teacher but that she's also going to have his baby.

She heard a knock on the door and let him in. He came right on time.

"Nervous?" He asked. He could tell.

"Very." She let out a deep breath.

He put his arm around her and rubbed her back. "I'm sure everything will be ok. We're both adults."

"Yeah." She said softly.

He was being so sweet during all of this. How could her parents not like such a sweet and thoughtful man?

She took his hands. "My parents are waiting on the back patio."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it before they walked out there.

"Mom, dad, this is the man I have been dating for 10 months." She held his arm. "This is Chandler."

Jack and Judy both shook his hand.

"Chandler as in your teacher?" Jack asked.

Chandler spoke before Monica could to try and make Jack and Judy see this wasn't a fling.

"Yes but we started dating before school started so I had no idea she was a student." He put an arm around her. "But sir I love your daughter very much."

Jack nodded slowly. "You do realize, it is against school policy to sleep with a student right?"

Chandler nodded. "Yes I am aware of that but I love her and I want to be with her. We aren't just messing around."

Judy put her hands on Jack's shoulders. "I think it's sweet that Monica found someone so good to her."

After talking for a while, Monica finally got Jack warmed up to the idea of her and Chandler dating.

"See that wasn't so bad." Chandler said when they went out front.

Monica crossed her arms. "I still have to tell them I'm pregnant."

He kissed her forehead. "Take your time. Do you know how far along you are by the way?"

She smiled. He was interested in the details which she found sweet. "No. I have an appointment tomorrow after school. Do you want to come?"

"I would love to. Oh and that reminds me. I told my mom all about you and she wants us to come have dinner with her tomorrow night. Is that ok?" He asked.

"Uh yeah." She was nervous about it.

He leaned against his car and pulled her close for a kiss. "Don't worry about it. She is going to love you."

She smiled. "Don't forget. Tomorrow after school."

"I will come here and pick you up after school." He opened his car door. "I got you into this. It's the least I can do."

She laughed. "See you tomorrow."

The next day at school seemed to drag on. She couldn't wait for the appointment. A part of her was nervous though. That was an understatement. A big part of her was nervous. Going to this appointment made this whole thing seem so real.

After school, Monica went straight home to wait for Chandler. Her parents knew she would be having dinner with Chandler's mom but she was glad they weren't home. This way, they could go without answering a bunch of questions.

Monica saw Chandler pull up so she went out to his car and they went.

"2 months. So that means you have at least 2 months before you have to your parents and school will already be over so they won't find out. " Chandler said after the appointment.

Monica smiled. "Sounds like you put a lot of thought into this."

"I have. I'm very excited about this." He told her.

She looked out the window as he drove.

He placed his hand on her leg as he drove. "Everything ok?"

"I guess I'm still trying to get used to everything. I don't even have a job." She said, not looking away from the window.

"You don't have to worry about a job. I can support us. I can buy everything he or she needs." He smiled just thinking about a little baby they will soon have in 7 months.

She looked at him. "You're amazing."

A little while later, they pulled up to Nora's house and went inside where Chandler introduced Monica to his mom.

"It is so nice to meet you." Monica said as they sat down on Nora's couch.

Chandler sat close to her and put his arm around her. "We actually have some news for you mom."

Nora sat down with hot tea for everyone. "What is it?"

He looked at Monica then back at his mom. "Monica's pregnant."

Nora smiled and hugged them. "Oh I am going to be a grandma. This is fantastic. When is the baby due?"

"March 14th." Monica said.

Nora hugged them again. "This really is great."

"Your mom took it so well." Monica said when they left that night.

"Yes she is thrilled. Now you just need to tell your parents." He said.

She nodded. "I'm scared."

When Monica got home, she knew it was time to tell them. She didn't want Chandler to be there so her dad wouldn't be mean to him. When she walked in they were on the couch watching wheel of fortune together.

"Did you have fun?" Judy asked.

"Yeah I did but I need to tell you something." She said softly.

They both turned their attention to her, ready for her to talk.

"I'm pregnant and Chandler is the father." She said, almost wishing she could take it back.

They both looked stunned.

Jack stood up. "What does Chandler plan on doing about this?"

"He's not going anywhere. Actually he's very happy about this and wants to buy whatever this baby needs. He also said he's going to be there for me. You have nothing to worry about." She quickly said to keep him calm.

"I'm not going to lie, I am not happy about this but you're still my little harmonica and your mother and I will be here for you." Jack said and Judy nodded in agreement.

Monica felt so relieved. She hugged her parents and went upstairs to call Chandler and tell him the great news.


	4. books and more books

**Thank you for reviewing**

Chandler handed Monica a wrapped gift.

Monica smiled and took it. "Our anniversary isn't until next month. What's this for?"

"You graduated high school today." He kissed her temple. "I am so proud of you so I thought I would get you something."

"That's very sweet." She took off the blue wrapping paper and opened a box that was inside of it. Inside the box was a necklace. She took the necklace out of the box and smiled at him. "This is beautiful. Thank you."

He took it from her and put the necklace around her neck. "It looks beautiful on you."

She touched it. "I love it." She sat on the couch while he stirred dinner. "Chandler?"

"Yeah?" He put the lid back on the pot.

"What will happen with your promotion if they find out about me and the baby?" That thought had been on her mind since she found out she was pregnant a month ago.

He turned the stove down and walked over to her. "I wouldn't get the promotion. I would probably be fired."

"That's a big risk. I won't let them find out." She told him.

He took her hand and rubbed it. "What brought this on?"

"It had just been on my mind." She told him honestly.

He nodded. "Don't worry about it." He leaned over and sweetly kissed her lips. "Now that high school is over, what are you going to do now?"

"Are you forgetting about something?" She gestured to her stomach.

He laughed. "Ever since we have been dating, your dream school was NYU. You can still go there and when the baby is born we can hire a nanny."

She smiled, the future was scary. The future she imagined for them didn't have a baby in it quite yet. She touched his cheek. "I'll look into it."

That night, Monica laid in her bed reading a book. There was a knock on her bedroom door so she opened it.

"Hey Ross." They hadn't talked much since he found out she was pregnant. He was a little mad at Chandler.

He hugged her. "I just wanted to say bye. I am going back to school tonight. I have class tomorrow."

Monica wanted so bad to be picking out a college with Rachel and Phoebe and to be going to school with them. But she was here thinking about her baby instead. She had so much on her mind that she really didn't get a lot of sleep.

She didn't know this but Chandler wasn't sleeping either. His was for a different reason. He wasn't scared at all. He was so excited and looking up information on the internet about babies and pregnancy. He wanted to know the do's and don'ts.

Immediately after breakfast the next morning, Monica went right over to Chandler's. Just like she had been doing every day.

"What's this?" She asked about the stack of books that sat so neatly on his dining room table.

"Oh these my dear are for you. These are pregnancy books. Oh and I even got one of baby names. "He smiled.

She looked through the books. "These are great. Thank you."

He kissed her forehead. "I didn't know you were coming and Joey got him and I tickets to see the Knicks. I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "Go." She picked up the first book. "Mind If I stay here and read?"

He shook his head. "Not at all babe. Call me if you need anything."

While he was gone, Monica made herself comfortable on his couch and opened up the book. The more she read, the more she got freaked out. She had no idea that her body would be going through all of these changes. She didn't know her breast would hurt and get bigger. She didn't know about the mood swings, what to eat, what not to eat. She didn't really know most of this stuff. The more she read, the more grateful she was that she wasn't doing this alone. She was so glad she had Chandler. She was glad he was the kind of man that would stay and not run out on her and their baby.

She put her hand on her stomach for the first time since she found out. She was starting to get used to the idea of being a mom. "I hope I can be a good mom to you. We don't have to worry about your daddy though. He is so prepared and already loves you so much." She leaned back on the pillows and kept her hand on her stomach. She truthfully liked having it there.

"Is Monica living with you now?" Joey asked when they were leaving the game.

"No." Chandler said.

Joey frowned. "Well why not? You're together and she's having your baby. I mean what's going to happen once the baby is born? Surely she can't be at her parents."

Chandler had been so focused on the baby that he didn't even think about asking Monica to live with him. "Wow I guess we should talk about that." Chandler patted Joey on the back. "Thanks man."

Chandler kissed Monica lightly on the lips when he saw her sleeping so peacefully on the couch. He lightly put his hand over hers that rested on her stomach.

"Sleep well?" He asked when she woke up.

She yawned and sat up. "I did." She pointed to the book. "Now I know why I have been sleeping so much. It's normal when you're pregnant."

"Yeah. I have been reading too. I want to know everything you're experiencing." He smiled. He sat on the couch and put her legs on his lap. "There is something I have been wanting to ask. I think we should live together."

Her eyes got wide. Yeah they were having a baby but this was a huge step for them. She had never lived with a boyfriend before, obviously. She recently turned 18. In fact, she never really had a serious relationship until Chandler came along. "Live together? Like here?"

He chuckled. "Yes here. We couldn't live with your parents."

She nodded. "I don't know."

He was confused. "What do you mean you don't know?"

She shrugged. "There is a lot going on right now. I am feeling things I have never experienced before. I'm tired, my breast hurt all the time, foods are making me sick and I am emotional. I have never been so scared in my entire life and we only have 6 months to prepare." She said, raising her voice a little.

He brought her close to him. "Baby I had no idea you felt this way." Suddenly he felt bad. He got the hair from her face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're so happy." She smiled.

"Yeah I am. I don't think I have ever been happier but I want you to be happy too." He said softly.

"Then give me time before I decide if I want to live with you." She rubbed his arm.

"Ok." He kissed her.


	5. argument

**Thank you so very much for all the great reviews**

Monica hit submit on her college application to NYU. Now it was time for her 1 year anniversary dinner with chandler. Monica looked through her closet for the perfect outfit. 1 year was a big deal and she wanted to make sure she looked great. She ended up choosing a red dress. She put it on and stood in front of her full length mirror to see what it looked like. Her hand immediately went to her stomach when she saw the small bump that was beginning to grow. This was just more proof that there was in fact a baby in there.

She heard her mom call out that Chandler was there so she went down stairs to greet him.

He kissed her on the cheek. "You look beautiful." He looked at her and smiled when he saw her stomach. He took his hand and slowly slid his hand across her stomach. "Pregnancy suits you. You look great." He smiled.

She smiled. "You're sweet."

They walked out to his car and began to drive. "What if people notice that I'm pregnant?"

He shrugged. "Then people will know. Is that ok?"

"But what if someone from school sees?" She asked.

"I don't know Mon." He was trying to think of what would happen and how bad it would be if people from school did find out. After all, she did get pregnant while she was still in school and one of his students. He would probably lose his job and defiantly not get the promotion he has been wanting.

"Then I don't want to go out." She looked at him.

He stopped at a red light and looked at her. "What do you mean? I got us reservations at your favorite place."

"Chandler, you want this promotion and being seen with me out in public just lessens your chance. You can say goodbye to it if anyone that works there finds out. Being with me isn't worth it."

He sighed. "Mon, that isn't true."

She nodded. "It is and you know it. Take me home."

He could see how upset she looked. "Monica don't do this."

She looked away from him. "I said to take me home."

So he did and neither of them said anything as he drove. He pulled into her driveway and she opened the car door.

"You need this so I don't think we should be together." She got out of his car and could feel the tears filling her eyes. This wasn't something she wanted to do. She loved him and wanted nothing more than to be with him. She just didn't know what she would do if he didn't get this promotion because of her.

As she walked away, she could hear him telling her to wait and that he loved her but she walked in her house and shut the door without looking back at him. She went right into her room, laid on the bed and cried.

Seeing how upset she was, Judy came in her room. She sat on Monica's bed and rubbed her back. "What's wrong honey?"

She wiped tears off her cheeks. "Chandler wants a principal job at school. And I think he would be amazing at it. But if anyone finds out we're dating or having a baby, he won't get it. So I broke up with him."

Judy handed her a tissue. "Monica, he could get a job at another school."

Monica held on to a stuffed animal that Chandler got for her. "I couldn't ask him to do that. Can I just be alone please?"

Judy kissed Monica's cheek. "Call if you need anything."

Chandler sat at home, thinking about Monica. "Ugh this is the worst anniversary ever." He mumbled to himself.

He looked at the pictures of the two of them that sat on his entertainment center and the catalogs of baby stuff he picked up for her that was on his coffee table. He tried calling her but it went straight to voicemail.

He loved Monica more than he had ever loved a woman. He was finding out what his life was without her and he didn't like it. He grabbed his car keys and drove over to Monica's.

Judy was kind enough to let him in. He went upstairs and went to Monica's room. The door was shut and he could hear soft cries coming from the other side of the door. He knocked once. He heard her say come in, so he did. It broke his heart to see her cry like this.

She saw him and quickly tried to make it look like she hadn't been crying for the last hour.

He walked over to her and sat on her bed. "I know you probably don't want to see me but just let me say this. I wanted this promotion before this baby. But knowing we have a baby on the way, makes me want it that much more so I can provide a good life."

"Which won't happen if people find out I am pregnant. It's a big risk for me. Unless you're only with me because I'm pregnant." She kind of regretted her words once they come out.

He stood up frustrated. "Don't put words into my mouth Monica. I never said that. I love you so much and you know that."

She took a tissue and finished up wiping the tears away.

"I came here because I don't want us to break up. You aren't holding me back." He told her in a softer tone.

She looked at him. "You want me even though I was acting like a crazy person?"

He laughed. "Your hormones are going through a lot."

She smiled and nodded. "Yes they are. Can you forgive me?"

He put his arms around her and hugged her. "I can. Will you let me take you out for a nice anniversary dinner? I'm tired of hiding because people may see us."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Yes we can go out."

He took her hand in his. "Good." He kissed her passionately before taking her out.


	6. gender reveal

**Thank you for reviewing**

Monica had been spending the night quite a bit with Chandler. When she was there, she really didn't want to come home. She was much happier going to bed in Chandler's arms than she was sleeping alone. She knew Chandler felt the same way.

Now school had started for both of them. They managed to keep it a secret that Monica got pregnant by Chandler so he's the principal. Monica even loves going to NYU.

Monica sat in Chandler's bed while he went out to get them a late dinner. She had late classes and he had an after school meeting.

Chandler walked in his room with take-out containers from a Chinese restaurant. "Honey don't do school right now." He sat next to her. "You have been studying so much."

She put a piece of paper in her book and closed it. "I want to get good grades."

"Just don't overdo it." He handed her a container and chop sticks. "I got your favorite."

She took it and smiled. "Thank you."

He moved her books off the bed and began eating. "So any weird cravings yet?"

"You're going to laugh if I tell you." She told him.

"No I won't."

"Sometimes I really want milkshakes and onion rings." She leaned back against the many fluffy pillows he had on his bed.

He reached his hand over and rubbed the back of her head. "I'll get it for you whenever you want."

She rubbed his leg. "You're the best."

Once they were done, Monica put the left overs in the refrigerator. Then she walked over to Chandler and kissed him. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok babe." He quickly grabbed her when he saw her stumble. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah I just got really hot and dizzy." It didn't last long and then she was fine. "Don't worry, it happens sometimes. It's common."

He kissed her cheek. Now that he thought about it, he remembered reading about it in one of the pregnancy books that he bought for Monica. Which made him much calmer about what had just happened.

While she was in the shower, Chandler watched some sports on TV.

"You know what I'm in the mood for?" She asked as she put on her white night gown.

"What's that?" His eyes were glued to the TV.

"You." She had been tired lately and not in the mood to do anything. She walked over to him and straddled him where he was sitting on the bed. She smiled when a small moan escaped his mouth from her kissing his neck.

He immediately turned the TV off and gave Monica his full attention.

Clothes were coming off and he started kissing down her body. When he got to her stomach, he placed several small kisses on it and rubbed it. "I love that now it's very obvious that you're pregnant."

She held his face and kissed him. "I want to live with you."

His face lit up with excitement. "You do?"

"I do." She rubbed his face. "I love being here with you."

"Then I will bring your stuff here tomorrow my love." He rubbed the back of her legs and started kissing her once again.

Knowing how much Monica didn't like visible hickeys on her, he placed some on her breast and got very pleased sounds from her.

Once they were done, they laid in bed together, both of them falling right to sleep.

The next day was Monica's 5 month check-up. Every appointment so far had gone really well and their baby was doing well.

Monica laid on the examining table and chandler held her hand.

"I can't believe we're going to find out what we're having." She said.

He kissed her hand. "Me either."

Once the routine test were done, Dr. Roberts put the cold gel on Monica's stomach.

"Do you want to find out what you're having?" She asked.

"We do." Monica smiled.

"Ok." She moved the wand around. "Here is the head, legs, arms. Everything looks great. Now you're having a boy."

Chandler looked at the screen in amazement. He kissed her temple. "A boy." He whispered with a smile stuck on his face.

"Congratulations you two." She handed a napkin to Monica to wipe her stomach off with. "Make an appointment up front for next month." She said before leaving.

Chandler helped Monica off the table and kissed her. "I can't believe we're having a boy."

She put her arms around him. "I still can't believe this is all happening but I'm glad it's with you."

He kissed her nose. "Can we please tell your parents and my mom right away?"

She laughed. "Yes we can."

They stopped by his moms first and she was of course thrilled. Then they went to her parents to tell them, and get her stuff with the help of Jack. He wouldn't let Monica help move anything. She didn't have much to bring though. She kept almost everything there since he already had everything they would need.

Monica was up that night at 2am. She was thinking about how happy she was that she was having a son with Chandler. She was still scared but now she was happy. Really happy about it. She tried to back to sleep but she realized how hungry she was. She felt like she was hungry all the time now. She looked over at Chandler who was sound asleep with his hand on her stomach. She carefully moved his hand so she would be able to get up. She slowly got up so she wouldn't wake him and she went into the kitchen. She got some pretzels and saw her laptop sitting on the kitchen table. So she sat down and started looking up baby things that they would need online.

Chandler walked in, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What are you doing up?"

"I got hungry and I am looking at baby things." She smiled.

He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I can't wait to start buying things for him."

"Me either." She closed the laptop. "Sorry I woke you. I'm coming back to bed." She closed the bag of pretzels and put them back.

He put his hand on her back to lead her back to bed when she stopped walking. "Chandler." She said smiling. Before he could answer, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach where their son was kicking away.

He smiled and put his other hand on her stomach as well. "That's incredible." He kissed her. "I hope he doesn't keep you up now."

"If he does it will be your fault." She teased.

He laughed. "How so?"

"You did this to me." She said, laughing as well.


	7. hot tea

**Thank you so much for your reviews**

Chandler worked in the city, Monica went to school in the city and they lived in the city. The city where it was always loud and something was always going on. So they decided to try a coffee shop out in the country near where Nora Bing lived. It was a nice December day and with Christmas fast approaching, they thought they could use a day to get away.

They stood in line at the coffee shop, waiting for their turn. There was a crowd of people in there with bags. It looked like they had done some last minute Christmas shopping.

Chandler turned to Monica. "I'm sorry Mon, I don't know why I suggested we come here. You can't have caffeine."

"Relax." She was looking at her phone to check her email. "I can have hot tea."

He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Just to be safe, I'll call Dr. Roberts." Through the last 6 months, Monica drank juice, milk and water. He stepped off to the side as he talked to the Dr.

"What did she say?" Monica asked when Chandler was back beside her.

"You can have a cup every now and again but not too much. Also don't drink herbal teas because some of them can induce labor." He told her.

Monica took a deep breath and could smell how great the coffee smelt. "Oh that smells amazing."

He put his arm around her. "Sorry babe. None for you."

Chandler ordered a coffee and Monica got hot tea. They each got a muffin. Monica got a blueberry and Chandler got banana.

Monica pulled out a book from her purse and opened it. "Do you want to see if we can settle on a name?"

"He moved closer to her. "Yeah I would love to. I actually have some picked out."

She took a bite of her muffin. "Tell me."

He cleared his throat. "I like Christian, Jackson and Levi."

She closed the book. "I don't need to hear anymore. I love the name Levi."

He smiled. "Then that is his name." He moved the jacket away from her stomach and rubbed it. "What do you think? Do you like your name? Do you want to be Levi?"

She smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I think he does. He's kicking and now I have to pee again." She groaned and stood up. She was always having to use the bathroom lately.

Chandler sat there and sipped his coffee, waiting for Monica to come back. He saw a couple a few tables over. They looked so happy with their baby. The lady held the tiny baby while the guy held a rattle, trying to get the baby to play and the baby was laughing. He couldn't wait for that to be him and Monica. He couldn't wait to play with his son. And he wanted so bad to hold him. These last three months couldn't go by fast enough. With Monica not sleeping well at night and getting leg cramps, he knew she felt the same way.

His thoughts were interrupted when she came back and sat down. He pointed to the couple he had been admiring. "Just three more months and that will be us."

She smiled as she watched them.

That night, Chandler came into their room and Monica was reading a book. He thought she looked so beautiful. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore a strapless night gown. Her stomach was now perfectly round and sometimes if he looked close enough, he could see Levi kick her.

He moved close to her on the bed and tried to grab the book but she stopped him.

"Honey, I need to finish this book. It's for school." She said.

He sighed. "Ok." He waited patiently for her to finish. When she closed it, he rubbed her leg and started kissing her neck.

"That feels great but I really don't want to have sex tonight." She pulled the blankets over her.

He rubbed her arm up and down slowly. "Why not?" He was really feeling the urge. After the stage of her wanting sex all the time, it just went away. Now she was hardly ever in the mood.

"Chandler, I feel huge, my stomach is bigger, and my ankles are swollen. How can you still want sex with me?" She asked softly.

He put an arm around her and held her close. "First of all, you aren't huge. You're pregnant and glowing. It looks great on you. Second of all, I want you because to me, you're still the most beautiful woman ever."

She giggled. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek."

He sat up, moved the blanket back and rubbed her feet. "How does that feel?"

"Mm that's nice." She smiled.

He rubbed her feet for a couple minutes.

"Why did you stop?" She asked when he stood up.

He grabbed his phone off the dresser. "I am going to prove something to you. I am going to prove that you aren't huge and unattractive." He took a picture of her. Then sat with her on the bed again. "See? Look at how beautiful you look?"

She played with his hair. "Why are you so nice to me?"

He kissed her lips softly. "Because I love you."

The next day, Monica was really excited to see Rachel and Phoebe. They were in town for Christmas. Chandler went to work for the last day before Christmas vacation, so Monica invited the girls over.

"Oh look at you." Rachel's hands went to her friend's stomach. "You look amazing."

Monica smiled and hugged her. "Thank you." She let go of Rachel and hugged Phoebe next.

"So has he popped the question?" Phoebe asked when they all sat down.

"No." Monica said.

Rachel shook his head. "What is he waiting for? You've been dating for over a year, you're having a baby, and you're living together."

Monica put her hand on Rachel's leg. "Please don't say anything to him. Don't put any ideas in his head."

Rachel frowned. "You don't want to marry him?"

Monica nodded. "Of course. Just not yet. I feel like I am too young to get married."

"Makes sense. But listen, while we're here we want to throw you a baby shower." Phoebe said excitedly.

Monica clapped her hands together. "Oh great. I would love that."

"What are you ladies talking about?" Chandler asked when he walked through the door with a couple of pizzas.

"Throwing Mon a baby shower." Phoebe said.

"Sounds great." He walked over to Monica and kissed her. "Can I come?"

All three girls started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Honey, I love you, I do but it's a girl only thing." She played with his tie. "You can go do something else though during that."

He nodded. "I'll find something to do. Our little boy will be so spoiled." He bent down and kissed her stomach. "Won't you little man?"

Phoebe and Rachel smiled at each other. Both thinking, how perfect he was for their friend.


	8. shower and christmas

**Thank you for reviewing**

Nora was nice enough to let Rachel and Phoebe use her living room for Monica's baby shower. Chandler's apartment wasn't big enough to fit everyone in it.

"Is everyone coming that we invited?" Rachel asked.

Phoebe looked at the list and read of the names to Rachel.

Nora

Judy

You

Me

"Also the girls that Monica made friends with at school."

Amy

Sarah

Laura

Haley

June

Opal

Kayla

Nora

August

Jane

Rachel clapped her hands together. "Great that's everyone."

Monica checked her make up in the mirror. She smiled when she looked in the mirror and saw Chandler sitting on the bed. He patted the spot next to him.

She laughed and shook her head. "I don't have time. I need to go to your mom's for the baby shower."

He sighed. "Ok. Want me to drive you?"

She took the keys off the night stand. "I got it." She kissed his forehead. "You can come after and help me bring everything home."

"You have a deal." He slapped her butt when she started walking away from him.

When she got to Nora's, she knocked on the door. Nora told Monica she didn't have to but Monica felt weird just walking into someone's house.

Nora opened the door with a huge smile on her face. "Hi darling." Nora immediately brought her into a hug. "How is my grandson doing? If he's anything like Chandler, he moves a lot."

Monica nodded. "All the time. Especially when I'm sleeping."

"Oh you're going to be just like your daddy." Nora put her hand on Monica's stomach to feel him move.

Monica couldn't believe all the gifts that were piling up as people started arriving.

"Oh mom I am so glad you're here." Monica said when Judy walked through the door.

"Honey I wouldn't miss my daughter's baby shower for my first grandchild." Judy pulled back from Monica, taking a look at her. "You look amazing."

Monica smiled and hugged her mom again. She was happy that instead of judging her, Judy was happy for her.

Once the baby shower was over, Monica thanked Phoebe and Rachel over and over again. Then she called Chandler to see if he would help her bring everything home.

To her surprise, he had Joey drop him off.

"Where is your car?" She asked.

"Home." He kissed her and started putting box after box into the car. "You ready babe?" He asked when he got the last box into the car.

She nodded and he opened the car door for her and she got in. Then he closed the door.

Nora gave Chandler a hug. "Take good care of her and my grandson son."

Chandler smiled. "Of course mom." He kissed her cheek and got into the car. "We got a lot of stuff." He said when he looked into the back of the car.

"Yeah we have everything we need." She felt so relieved now. She didn't have to worry about getting Levi anything else.

As they drove, Monica realized that the scenery wasn't familiar at all. "Where are we going Chandler?"

"I have a little surprise for you." He smiled.

15 minutes later, they pulled into a drive way. It was a cute little one story house with a fenced in back yard.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"This is a place that you and I are now renting." He told her.

She smiled and hugged him. "Seriously?" She loved his apartment but it was small. She couldn't imagine adding a third person to it.

"Yes, when I put Levi's bed together a couple days ago, I realized just how small that room was. Then I got to thinking how you and I don't have a lot of room already. Imagine how crammed we would be with baby stuff." He took her hand and kissed it. "Would you like to see inside?"

"I would love too."

He helped her out of the car and they walked inside. The kitchen was nice, so was the living room and there was three bedrooms inside. They were all spacious. There was more room here and Monica loved it. She walked into the kitchen and opened up the blinds to see into the back yard. There was plenty of room. She could just picture a swing set, maybe even a pool.

"So what do you think?" Chandler asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

She put her hands on his arms and relaxed against him. "I love this place."

He kissed her temple. "We can move in whenever we want. Do you want to do it after Christmas?"

Christmas was only a few days away and they already had their tree set up at the apartment.

"Yes but I want to put Levi's stuff in his room." She turned around in his arms and kissed him.

"Then I will do that." He picked her up and put her on the kitchen island. "You sit here."

She laughed. "Chandler."

"Uh none of that missy. You have done a lot today." He told her.

She smiled and shook her head.

"I'll put the stuff in the room next to the master bedroom. So he can be close to us. How does that sound?" He took a drink of his milkshake and handed it to her to have some.

"Yeah sounds great." She said.

He rubbed her leg. "Great. I will go do that and you drink that."

He made several trips to the car and finally got all of the stuff into the nursery which conveniently was already painted blue with white clouds on it. Chandler brought Monica into the room so she could see everything in it. "Now all we need is his crib, dresser and changing table in here. Then this room will be perfect. Do you like it?"

"I think this is perfect." She said, looking around at everything.

A couple days later was Christmas.

"Merry Christmas." Chandler mumbled after he just woke up.

"Mm." Monica rolled over to face him, enjoying being in his arms. "Merry Christmas.

"Want to sleep more?" He played with her hair.

She shook her head. "Might as well get up. Levi is awake."

Chandler smiled and rubbed her growing stomach. "Already giving mommy a hard time."

They got up and opened presets that they got for each other. Chandler got Monica chocolate and jewelry. Monica got Chandler a jacket and a watch. Then while their breakfast was cooking that Chandler made, they cuddled on the couch.

"Just think, next Christmas there will be three of us." Monica said, she laid against him.

Chandler had both arms around her, his hands resting on her stomach. "I can't wait."


	9. Valentines Day

**Thank you for reviewing**

Chandler drove home from work. After school today, he had to stay for a meeting when all he wanted to do was be home with Monica on Valentine's Day. He had a special evening planned for her. He never expected to find someone he loved so much at the age of 23 but he did and he wanted to show her how much she truly meant to him.

He walked into their house that they lived in for a month now. There was a smell of cleaning products when he first walked in. Monica did a lot of cleaning lately. According to the books it was called 'nesting.' Monica was nowhere in sight though. The lights were all off in the living room and kitchen. He didn't want to call for her though. She had been sleeping so much lately since she wasn't sleeping that much during the night since she was so uncomfortable.

He walked into the bedroom and took his jacket off. Monica wasn't in there though. He turned around and saw the bathroom door shut and the light on. He walked over to it and softly knocked on the door. "Hey honey, I'm home."

"You can come in." She called out.

He made a face. "Uh I am fine out here thanks."

"I'm in the bath." She laughed.

"Alright then." He opened the bathroom door. There was Monica, in the bathtub covered in bubbles. Her stomach showed a little bit where the bubbles didn't cover and she was reading a book. Candles were lit along the bathtub. "Learning anything?" He put the lid down on the toilet and sat on it, leaning over and kissing her head.

"I am freaking out Chandler. I am at the part of giving birth. I don't know how I am supposed to do this. There isn't that much time left. Didn't you hear the Dr. yesterday? He's head down now. He only has four weeks until he's here. Maybe sooner. Or even later if he just doesn't want to come." She turned the page.

He smiled and took the book from her. He put the book mark in before closing it. "Monica, you can do it and I will be right there the whole time. Just don't get yourself stressed about it right now. How about you get out of the bath and we celebrate Valentine's Day?"

"Ok." She blew out the candles that made the room smell like lavender.

He stood up and put the toilet lid back up. He helped her out of the bathtub and put her towel around her.

"So." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "What are we doing tonight?"

"You'll see. You go get dressed and I will set it up."

She went and put on a long dress. That was the only thing she felt comfortable in lately. She walked into the backyard where Chandler had a picnic set up and lights hanging everywhere.

Monica smiled and looked around. "Wow this is amazing."

He took her hand and helped her sit down. "You're comfortable right?"

She smiled and rubbed his leg. "I'm fine. Let's eat."

They ate and talked.

When the wind started blowing, they went inside.

Maybe it was the holiday or maybe it was because they just had a romantic dinner, but Monica wanted to as close to Chandler as possible to Chandler right now.

He was doing the dishes and she walked up behind him and placed small kisses on his back and put her hands on his hips.

"Come to bed with me." She said a little seductively.

He smiled and rinsed off the final plate. "Ok your present is in their anyway." He took her hand and followed her into the room they shared together. He walked over to his sock drawer and pulled out a wrapped gift.

He handed it to her.

She took it and smiled. "Thank you." She opened it, revealing a large box of chocolates. "Thank you." She hugged him. "How did you know I have been craving this?"

He smiled. "Oh that's easy. All last week, you had me bring you home a candy bar on my way home from work."

She laughed. "Here, I got this for you."

He opened it and it was a hot cocoa set. It had mugs, hot coco, marshmallows and even ingredients for s'mores. "Wow thanks Mon." He said looking it over.

She rubbed his arm. "Wanna have a fire tonight? Roast some marshmallows?"

He kissed her cheek. "Yeah sounds great."

"Good." She took the box from him and put it on the dresser. He scooted back on the bed, taking his shoes off. Monica climbed onto the bed, leaned over him and gently bit his neck.

A soft moan left his mouth. His hands reached her sides and moved to her back.

They kissed, Monica laid back on the pillows and Chandler leaned on his elbow. She blindly reached for his shirt, undoing the buttons and loosening up his tie.

"What's the matter?" She asked when he pulled back.

He let out a deep breath and sat up. "Do you really want to have sex?"

"It's Valentine's Day. Don't you?" She asked.

"Um." He stood up. "Not really."

"Do you not find me attractive anymore?" She asked, a little hurt.

"That is not it at all." He took his tie off. "Mon, what if I hurt you or your water breaks or something? Levi is really low now. What if us having sex just makes him come? It's way too soon."

She couldn't help but smile. "Dr. Roberts said sex was still ok. As long as I am comfortable then we can. Let's just take it easy and try it. Please?"

He climbed on the bed and leaned over her and was very careful of her stomach. "If you aren't comfortable just tell me ok? Or if you are in pain or anything."

She cut him off by putting her lips against his. "I will."

He removed her shirt and was amazed by how full her breast looked. The books said they would be, to prepare milk for the baby that would soon be there. "Are they sore?" He asked as he slowly placed kisses on each one.

"Very." She rubbed his chest.

He removed her bra. "Then I will be careful."

Soon they were fully undressed and he was kissing her neck.

"Is this gentle enough?" He whispered in her ear.

She softly ran her fingers along her back. "Mmhmm."

Once they were done, they laid breathlessly on the bed.

"Still doing ok?" He asked.

"Yes." She kissed his cheek and he brought her as close as her stomach would let them get.

"I'll be back." She said pulling back.

"Why? Where are you going?" He rubbed her back in small circles. "Your sons head is pushing on my bladder. I need to pee again."

He smiled as he watched her waddle across their room to the bathroom. She still had that pregnancy glow that he loved so much.

"A pregnant woman is a beautiful thing." He whispered to himself when she left.


	10. baby levi

**Thank you for reviewing, I really enjoy reading them in my email**

**Did you watch the teen choice awards last night? I did but I feel like it wasn't as good as it has been in the past**

Chandler's favorite thing about the weekend was that, he was able to spend time with Monica. This weekend he was very grateful to catch up on much needed sleep. He would always do late night food runs or stay up with Monica if she couldn't sleep.

Chandler grabbed a cup from the cabinet so he could get a fresh cup of coffee. He walked over to the door when he heard a knock on it. He yawned as he opened it.

"You look so tired. Are you ok?" Nora asked as she walked in.

"Mon isn't sleeping that great these days." He shut the door once she was in.

Nora nodded. "I thought I would have my grandson here now."

"Yeah me too." He pulled out a bar stool and sat.

Nora joined him. "When was that baby due again?"

"8 days ago." He said and brought his coffee to his lips to take a drink. "Actually, Mon is in the shower now and then we're going to go for a walk and see if we can move things along."

Nora nodded. "Good idea." She got off the bar stool and kissed the top of Chandler's head. "Promise you will call if you two need anything?"

He smiled. "I promise." He walked her to the door.

"I have a problem." Monica said a couple minutes later, walking up to him.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked.

She frowned and handed him her shoes. "I can't get my shoes on."

He laughed and led her to the couch to sit.

She lightly pushed him. "Not funny."

He kissed her forehead. "Sorry honey." He helped her get her shoes on and tied them for her.

They left their house and started walking down the street.

"You need a break?" He asked when they reached a small pond on the next street over.

She leaned up against the dock. "Who knew one baby could drain so much energy out of you."

He rubbed the back of her neck. "If it helps, I think you're so beautiful."

She smiled at him, looking into his blue eyes. "I love you too."

He looked around. The sky was a perfect shade of blue, there were clouds in the sky so it wasn't so hot and there was a slight breeze. Also, they were the only two people around. It was so quiet. On the right there was a bench. He took Monica's hand.

"Come sit baby." He brought her over to the bench and kneeled in front of her.

"Mon, I am so happy that we're having this baby together. I love that even though you're nine months pregnant, you still manage to get A's and B's in all your classes, I love that when I'm in the shower you put little love notes on the mirror or how you sing while you're cooking." He took his thumb and rubbed her cheek. "You can always make me smile." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small square box, he opened it to reveal a diamond ring. "Monica will you marry me?"

Her hands went to her mouth as tears fell freely down her face. She nodded, unable to speak from crying and all the shock. "Yes." She managed to say.

He put the ring on her finger, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. "I love you." He put his forehead against hers.

She rubbed the back of his neck. "I love you too." She looked at the new ring on her finger. "This is beautiful."

He took his thumb and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

They walked back home hand in hand. "I really want to tell everyone." She smiled.

He got her cell phone off the counter and handed it to her. He smiled at her as he watched her call everyone she knew including their parents.

He walked over to her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you like it."

She looked at the ring amazed. "I love it."

That night, they laid in bed together, eating Chinese takeout. Chinese was the new thing added to her cravings besides chocolate and milk shakes. Monica actually insisted on a milk shake with her Chinese tonight.

"Why won't he just come out?" She groaned after coming back from the bathroom after what felt like the 100th time that night.

Chandler put his hand on her stomach when she sat on the bed. "Maybe because you made such a great home for him. He just doesn't want to leave."

Monica put her hand over his and kissed him. "You're making stuff up but thank you."

By the time the weekend was over, they had tried everything in the books to try and get Levi to come. Nothing was working though. Now it was Monday and she was 10 days overdue.

Chandler was being as quiet as possible as he got ready for work. He went quietly into their room after his shower to get his suit.

"Can't sleep?" He asked when he saw her sitting up in bed.

"I'm timing contractions." She told him breathlessly like one had just ended moments before him coming into the room.

"Uh huh." It took him 10 seconds after saying that for Chandler to realize what she had just said to him. "Wait what?" He rushed over to her. "Now? You're having him now?"

"Calm down." She rubbed his arm. "They are still 7 minutes apart. They need to be closer together before we can go. Remember?"

He nodded and got her hair out of her face. "Does it hurt badly?"

"Not yet." She said as she stood up which caused Chandler to freak out once again.

"Hey where are you going?" He stood in front of her.

She smiled at him. "I am wearing a night gown. I need to get dressed before we go to the hospital."

He nodded and stepped aside. "Right." He looked down and noticed he was still in a towel. "I need to get dressed too." He helped Monica get dressed, then he hurried up and got himself dressed.

"What about work?" She asked, slowly sitting back down on the bed.

"I'll call and say we're finally having our baby." He kissed her lips and called the school.

An hour later, they were finally in their car, on the way to the hospital.

"Ugh no one tells you how bad it hurts." She said, holding his hand as another contraction ended.

He smiled. "Don't worry we're almost there." There was so much excitement in his voice.

She glared at him. "Why are you smiling? I'm in pain."

"I'm not smiling because of that. I'm smiling because this means we're finally going to be parents soon." He kissed her hand.

She smiled at him. "I hope he looks just like you."

"Ok 4 centimeters. It might be a while." Dr. Roberts said once Monica was in a bed.

Chandler fixed the pillows behind her back. "Will you be ok while I tell your parents and my mom that it will be a while? I don't want them to sit up here all day."

"Yeah but hurry." She was in pain and terrified.

He smiled and rubbed his thumb on her hand. "I will I promise."

As the day went on, there was still no baby. Finally once it was night, it was finally time to push.

"Nothing is happening." Dr. Roberts said.

Chandler held Monica's hand and helped her sit up when it was time to push which was happening every 20 seconds.

"I can't." She cried as she leaned back against Chandler.

"You can do this. I know you can. It's almost over." He whispered in her ear.

A couple pushes later, they had a son.

"He's so tiny." Monica said, tears falling down her face.

Chandler brought her into his arms. "He's so beautiful."

Once he was cleaned up, a nurse brought her into Monica's arms.

"Does he have a name?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"Levi Bing." Monica said, not taking her eyes off the baby.

Chandler touched Levi's head. "He has my sandy brown hair."

Monica touched his fingers. "He's so perfect." She whispered. "Do you want to hold him?"

Chandler nodded and took him from Monica. He was so tiny that he fit perfectly into just one of Chandler's arms. He only weighed 6lbs "Mon, how did you do that for 14 hours?"

She shrugged. "I had a great coach."

He took his free hand and rubbed her leg. "You must be so tired. Get some sleep." He looked down at Levi. "I got him."

Monica yawned. "What about you? You must be tired too."

"You did the hard part." Chandler sat in the chair by Monica's bed and put Levi on his chest. "Mon, he's sound asleep. You get some sleep too." When she didn't answer, he looked over at her and saw she had fallen asleep. He put Levi in his little bed the hospital provided, covered him up and laid down on the couch to get some much needed sleep.


	11. going back

**Thank you so much for reviewing**

Chandler was only able to take a couple weeks off. Monica continued to take online classes until she was ready to start going to classes again. Now that Levi just turned 3 months, she thought it was time.

For the last 3 months it had been the same routine when Chandler was home. Monica would nurse him, then hand him over to Chandler who would burp him and rock him back to sleep if he was tired.

"I don't want to put him in daycare. We need a nanny." Monica told Chandler.

Chandler put the pacifier in Levi's mouth and patted his back. It was Levi's bed time. "We can start looking tomorrow." He kissed Levi's head.

It took a couple days but they were able to find a nanny. Her name was Holly and she was really sweet. Levi really seemed to like her and she was good with him which was important to Monica and Chandler.

Monica's first day back, Chandler got home before she did. He walked in and took Levi from Holly. He kissed Levi's cheek and held him close.

"How was he?" Chandler was concerned. It was his first day without neither of his parents there.

Holly handed Chandler the burp rag and stood up. "He was great. He's such a good baby."

Chandler smiled. Getting compliments about good your baby was, is always a great thing to here. "Good." He reached into his pocket and took some money out. "Here you go."

She took it and put it in your pocket. "See you tomorrow sir."

He nodded. "Thank you again." He locked the door after Holly left and then sat down with Levi. "Daddy missed you today buddy." He looked at the clock and saw Monica would be home in about an hour. He noticed Levi searching Chandler's chest for food. He laughed. "Sorry little man. Daddy can't help you there but luckily mommy put some milk into bottles for you." He got a bottle from the fridge and heated it up a little. Then he sat on the couch and began feeding Levi.

Chandler watched as Levi drank. He had one hand on his blanket that was covering him up and one hand was gripping Chandler's finger. Chandler didn't even want to turn the TV on. All his excitement was watching his baby eat. Every once in a while he would open his eyes and smile up at Chandler which melted his heart each time.

Once he was done eating, Chandler burped him. "Would you like to play buddy?"

Now Levi stayed awake more during the day and was sleeping all night. He was also starting to play a little bit. Chandler put a blanket on the floor and played with Levi. He handed him a rattle. "Here you go." Chandler opened Levi's fingers, showing him how to hold it. "Good job Levi." Chandler kissed his head. "Stop growing up."

Chandler heard keys in the door from the other side. "Your mommy is home now." Chandler smiled at Levi, getting a smile back in return.

Monica walked in. "Hey honey." She kissed him and picked Levi up who was smiling widely at her. "I think he recognizes who we are."

Chandler nodded. "I think he does. How was school?"

"I can't do this Chandler. I thought I would love going back to school but I wasn't focused all day." She held Levi close and he put his head on her shoulder. "All I could think about was Levi. I was wondering if he was Ok. If he was napping on time, if he was eating well."

Chandler put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her lips. "If you feel more comfortable being home and finishing your classes online then I completely support that."

She smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. There is no sense of you being there and worrying all day." He told her.

"Do you know if he had a good day?" She gently rocked him back and forth.

"Holly said he had a great day today." He picked the blanket up off the floor knowing Monica was not going to let him go.

"I ordered Chinese on my way home and told them to deliver it at 6." He said.

She looked at the clock and noticed it was 5:45. "Oh good I'm hungry." She put Levi facing her on her lap and played with his hands.

"Mon, can I ask you something?" He softly asked.

She nodded and made faces at the baby, trying to get him to smile.

"We got engaged 3 months ago and you haven't really talked about it since then. Do you want to set a date?" He sat next to her.

She looked at him. "I was thinking about that actually. I will graduate college when Levi is two. Can we do it when I am done with school?"

That wasn't the answer Chandler was quite looking for. "You really want to wait?"

"I have school Monday through Friday. We won't be able to have a proper honey moon." She rubbed his cheek. "I just want to have the best wedding and honey moon possible. Then after our honey moon I can start my job as a preschool teacher."

He nodded, now understanding her reasoning. "Ok. We can wait."

That night, Levi went to bed at 8 just like he did every night. After working hard, Monica had lost most of the baby weight and was feeling quite good about herself. She put on lingerie that Chandler loved and put on perfume that he bought her for her birthday. When stepped into their room, she saw him reading a sports magazine.

"Hey honey." She said a little seductively.

"Hey." He said not looking up from the magazine he was reading.

She climbed onto her side of the bed and rubbed his torso. Still not getting a response, she began to kiss his neck.

He moaned from what she was doing but still did not take his eyes of his magazine.

Now frustrated, she took the magazine from him.

He was going to protest but stopped when he saw how sexy she looked.

A smile spread across her face when she saw his facial expression. She loved that even though she had a baby she could still turn her fiancé on.

"I missed you." He smiled when she sat on him. She hadn't been in the mood for sex. She thought she was too fat even though Chandler protested.

Her breast finally filled out the lingerie. While she was pregnant and especially after she gave birth her breast had gotten bigger. He wasn't complaining though. He loved it.

She rubbed his chest. "I know and I'm sorry we haven't done anything in a while. I decided to make it up to you."

He smiled and rubbed her legs. "I won't argue with that."


	12. 1st birthday

**Thank you for reviewing**

Monica had snacks neatly aligned onto a table in the kitchen. She even had fruit cut into fun shapes. She stepped back and looked at it. She was quite proud of herself. She finished with a half hour to spare before people started coming.

She had Levi on her hip who was playing with her necklace. Levi had Chandler's brown hair color, and facial features with Monica's eye color. Monica was beginning to think he would even have Chandler's personality. Monica kissed Levi's head.

"Today is your birthday." She told him.

He grinned, showing the five teeth he had. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa."

Monica laughed. "Dada is outside."

Levi pointed to the back door smiling.

Monica rubbed his back. "Yes good boy. That's where he is." She walked over to the sliding glass door so Levi could see Chandler.

"Dada." Levi said excitedly when he saw him.

"Yes that's your dada. Right now he's filling up the pool baby." She told him. They bought a kiddy pool for his birthday. Rachel, Ross, Phoebe, Joey and parents were coming. Rachel started dating Ross and they had a 7 month old son Oliver. So now Levi had a playmate.

Monica opened the back door when she saw Chandler coming to it. "Your son is in here calling for you."

Chandler laughed and took Levi from Monica, gently tossing him in the air. Which caused Levi to laugh loudly. "Did you want your daddy?"

Levi smiled and clapped his hands together.

Monica played with Levi's thin hair. "I can't believe he's a year old."

Chandler put his free arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Me either." He looked over at the snack table. "You did a great job babe. Everything looks great."

She smiled. "You think?"

"Yeah." He walked over to it and picked up a star shaped piece of watermelon. He smiled. "How long did this take?"

She shrugged. "Just a couple hours."

"Dada." Levi reached his hand out for it.

Chandler handed it to him. "Here you go buddy.'

"Mm." Levi said when he put it into his mouth.

"Yeah it's yummy." Chandler took a napkin that Monica handed him and wiped Levi's face off. "Did you tell mommy thank you for all the yummy food?"

"Mama." Levi pointed to her.

Monica took his hand and kissed it. "You're welcome baby boy."

Pretty soon, their guest started arriving. Chandler walked over to his parents.

"Can you two please oh please try to get along for my sons first birthday party?" Chandler begged.

Nora touched Chandler's arm. "You have nothing to worry about son."

Charles nodded. "No arguing today. It's not every day our first grandson turns 1."

Chandler smiled and hugged them. "Thanks guys."

Judy walked up to Monica and put her hand on Monica's back. "Everything looks great dear."

Monica hugged her. "Thanks mom."

Judy looked around. "Where's my grandson?"

Monica gestured to where he was playing with Rachel's son on the floor.

Judy walked over to Levi and kissed him all over his face.

Chandler walked over to Monica and put his arm around her. "You know this is crazy. Now Levi has so much more toys. We need to get rid of some."

Monica nodded in agreement. "He's spoiled." She rubbed his chest. "Remember when he was first born? You came home almost every day with a new toy because you thought it looked cute."

Chandler laughed. "I'll try not to spoil the next one so much."

Monica looked at him shocked. "Next one?"

"Yeah. Once we're married in a year, he'll be 2 so I was thinking we could start trying for another one." He smiled. "Don't you want more?"

Monica looked at how sweet Levi was being with his little cousin. Then she looked back at Chandler and kissed him. "Yes I want more. I think Levi would be a great big brother."

Chandler rubbed her arm and kissed her temple. "I think so too."

After Levi opened his presents with the help of Monica and Chandler, Chandler went down the street to the pizza place so he could pick up dinner for everyone before they did the cake. Which was baby zoo animals. That was the theme of his nursery as well.

Once everyone had ate, they did the cake. Monica even had a small one for Levi to dig into himself.

"Is that good Levi?" Monica asked Levi who had cake all over his face and hair. Monica was glad she just put him in a diaper for cake time.

He smiled and tried sharing with her.

Monica laughed. "No that's ok. You can eat it."

He looked over at his dad who was standing on the other side of the high chair and tried sharing with him as well. Chandler laughed. "No you eat it buddy."

When Levi was done making a mess, Monica had to give him a bath and get him dressed.

"Did we get a lot pictures?" Chandler asked once everyone had left.

Monica looked at her phone. "Oh yeah. I took 150 pictures."

Chandler's eyes got wide. "Wow that's a lot."

He had his arm on the back of the couch and Monica set against him. He brought his arm around her. "I think someone is wore out."

Levi was trying to play with toys and he looked like he could fall asleep any minute.

"Levi you want to go night night?" Chandler asked.

Levi smiled and continued playing.

Monica kissed Chandler. "I'm going to get him in his pajamas." She walked over to him and went to pick up when Levi crawled away, thinking it was a game. He crawled to the couch and pulled himself up. He held on to the couch and started walking while holding on.

Monica grabbed Chandler's shoulder. "Look Chandler. Look our baby is walking."

Chandler smiled widely. "That's incredible."

Levi smiled, it was almost like he knew he did something great.

Chandler stood up and brought Monica into a hug. Then picked up Levi. "You're crawling son."

Levi touched Chandler's mouth and said dada repeatedly.

Monica kissed Levi's cheek. "I wish we could keep him this size."

Chandler tickled Levi's stomach, causing him to laugh. "Yeah Levi no more growing up." He laid Levi on the couch and tickled him a little more.

Monica watched them and smiled. "I love my boys." She whispered to herself.


	13. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing**

**I'm glad you enjoyed this story.**

Chandler walked up to Monica, bringing her into a hug with 2 year old Levi holding on tight to him. All the strange people around made Levi a little nervous.

Chandler gave Monica a passionate kiss. "I'm so proud of you." He said against her lips.

Monica smiled. "I can't believe I finally graduated." She tried taking Levi but he did not want to leave his dad.

Chandler pulled back and kept his hand on her lower back. "Come on. Your parents want us to go out to lunch to celebrate."

"Chandler I want to get married as soon as possible. We waited so long." Monica said in the car on the way to lunch.

He smiled. "You do?"

"Yeah. I don't need a big fancy wedding." She reached over and put her hand on his leg. "I want a marriage with you. What do you think about that?"

He put his hand over hers. "I think that is an amazing idea. What about a honeymoon? Where do you want to go?"

"My parents own a beach house about an hour from where we live. I was thinking we could go there." She smiled.

He nodded. "Sounds like fun. Do you think they'll watch Levi?"

She looked back at Levi. He was drinking water from his Sippy cup. "Yes they will." She rubbed his arm. "I can't wait to be your wife."

He smiled at her. "Me either baby."

Monica, Rachel and Phoebe started planning the wedding to every last detail. Nora Bing had some land and said they could use it for their wedding. So they did.

Chandler pulled Monica close for their first dance as husband and wife. "Mrs. Bing. I like the sound of that."

She rubbed the back of his neck. "So do I." She kissed his cheek. "You're finally my husband."

"And to think, just two years ago we were wondering how we were going to raise a baby." He said.

"Yeah it's crazy. I think we're doing a great job." She told him.

"Oh yeah." He kissed her again.

During dinner at the reception, Levi sat on Chandler's lap. "This good daddy."

"Yeah Levi it is. Are you excited to spend the night with grandpa and grandma Gellar?"

Levi nodded. He loved being with them. "Miss me?"

Chandler smiled. "I always miss you when you aren't with me buddy."

As the night went on, the wedding was ending and Levi was getting tired.

Judy walked up to Monica. "Congratulations again honey. We're going to go take Levi home."

Monica hugged her. "Ok mom. Thank you again for watching him." She picked him up. "Be a good boy."

Levi kissed Monica's cheek. "Love you."

When he did things like this, it made her not want to leave him at all. "I love you too baby." She handed him to Chandler so he could say bye as well.

Soon after that, they were taking a limo to her parents' beach house. They were making out in the seat. It was very spacious back there.

"Have you ever had sex in the back of a limo?" He asked.

She laughed. "Just wait a little while longer Tiger." She leaned in and kissed him once more.

When they got there, Chandler carried her in and tossed her onto the bed, then climbed on her.

"God you're beautiful." He whispered.

She smiled and brought her hands to his waist. "Did you bring any condoms with you?"

"Mmhmm." He started kissing her neck slowly, taking his time.

She stopped him. "Wait."

He got off her and she stood up, taking her wedding dress off. Now she was only in a lacy bra and matching underwear.

He walked up to her and rubbed her sides, bringing her back to the bed. He quickly got undressed, except for his boxers and got back on her. While kissing her, he slowly removed her bra straps, feeling her breast in the process. He moved down, kissing her breast, leaving small hickeys on them.

She moaned and pulled down his boxers.

They were both breathing harder and both ready. She had him in her hand and looked into his eyes. He moaned and kissed her forcefully, finding it hard not to control himself any longer.

He kissed her breast again and then her stomach. Then he removed her underwear with his teeth.

"I need you know." She moaned.

She spread her legs apart and rubbed her inner thighs.

She held his face and began kissing him as he went inside of her as she moaned with pleasure.

They rocked against each other as he was inside of her. Before long, he had her screaming his name which he was pretty proud of. They pleasured each other before collapsing, out of breath.

He rolled over and softly put his hand on her breast. "The best thing about these hickeys is no one can see them."

She laughed. "Luckily." She sat up and touched his cheek. "I'm going to go take a shower."

After being in there a couple minutes, he joined her.

"What are you doing?" She said with shampoo all in her hair.

"Joining my wife." He smiled. "Honeymoon's are supposed to be full of sex right?" He helped he wash her hair.

She nodded. "That's right."

After having round 2 in the shower, they came out.

"Do you realize, we just had sex twice without a condom?" He asked.

She put her arms around him, feeling his towel fall. "It's ok. I took the pill this morning."

He kissed her nose. "That's good."

He put on pajama pants and she put on a tiny black night gown that really showed off her petite form.

"You are so sexy." He brought her into his arms on the bed.

She laid her head on him and kissed his neck. "I have a request for our first anniversary."

He put his hand on her hip. He laughed. "Honey that is not until next year. "

She rubbed his chest, down to his stomach. "Yeah but I want you to work on it as soon as possible.

"Ok what is it you want?" He asked.

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "A daughter."


End file.
